


kiss me like you mean it

by ThisIsAwesomeness1825



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, first make out, tingles and awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAwesomeness1825/pseuds/ThisIsAwesomeness1825
Summary: Awkwardness and first percabeth make out. Drabble





	kiss me like you mean it

"Don't worry about it. I- it's just silly. I-well, uh, nevermind." Annabeth stops blabbering and a pink flush spreads over her cheeks. She glances down and scrunches her worn out sneakers on the sand. It's silly how she can never manage her thoughts and words when Percy's too near.

With a shy smile, Annabeth squeezes Percy's larger but slender hands between her own.

"Goodnight, Perce. I'll see you tomorrow."

Percy grins back at her, eyes warm and smiling, and albeit, just a little more awestruck than she is. "G'night, Annabeth."

She considers it briefly whether kissing him right now is worth the embarrassment and the flush on both their cheeks, and there's a split second where she almost chooses not to before she gains courage and stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. It's short and just their lips brushing lightly but it never fails to catch her breathless. Their kisses had always been like this (not like they had many, to begin with), just simple and innocent pecks. And to be fair, Annabeth has always been the one to initiate those few kisses in the first place (gods know how this boy could never get the courage to do something first in terms of their relationship).

But this time, Percy manages to catch her off guard.

Just as she pulls back from him, his fingers seek out her wrist and tug her closer, his lips slanting over hers once more. A pathetic groan escapes her throat and Annabeth swears she feels him smile.

Their kiss takes a sweet turn from innocent to somehow passionate, and she eagerly returns the fervor. She lets out a little moan when feels his tongue coaxing her mouth and tug her bottom lip with his teeth. Annabeth gasps in surprise and gives in, letting him catch her breaths and the tangy and salty taste of him leave its remnants on her tongue. She kisses him until her vision blurs, her mind short circuits and her lungs burn from the lack of air. She finds it ironic that despite the lack of oxygen, everything inside of her combusts like a wildfire: burning and blazing.

When she does pull back, she keeps her eyes on her toes and feels oddly embarrassed and delighted at the same time because gods, did she just made out with Percy Jackson?

And oh, her cheeks burn brighter when she remembers his lips searing themselves against her own, and his tongue! Gods, what would her mother say if she saw her letting the son of her rival poke his tongue in her mouth?

They stay silent for awhile, both of them heaving large gulps of air to calm their racing heartbeats. Annabeth keeps her eyes away from him, not fully trusting herself to think clearly when she sees the dazed look he has that mirrors her own.

Percy, who looks like he'd rather be buried alive than confront her, rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hey, um- sorry for that. That was too much. I shouldn't have done that. I swear that just wanted to make you know that I want to kiss you too and I would never-"

"I like it," Annabeth mumbles shyly, after covering his mouth with her palms. "I mean, you caught me off-guard, but it was nice. Really nice. And well, um, just so you know, I wouldn't mind doing that again. I mean, not right now, probably later or tomorrow or-"

"You're rambling, Wisegirl," Percy interrupts, as he tries to hide the embarrassed grin on his face. "But we can definitely do it again."

"You're laughing at me, Seaweed Brain."

"I'd like to think of it as a payback for teasing me. All is fair."

Annabeth throws her head back and laughs, then promptly shoots him her challenging look. "Bring it on."

"Expect my comeback, Wisegirl. So, goodnight?"

"Goodnight." She watches him grin stupidly at her before he swoops down to steal another kiss. Her fingers block his lips just in time.

"Didn't I say that I'll make your life difficult?"

"Aw, come on," Percy groans, but he isn't all that disappointed.

"We've had enough tonight."

"Tomorrow?"

Annabeth looks at his pouting lips and it takes all of her willpower to stand by her statement and ignore her urges.

"We'll see." And she slams the door before she can even change her mind.

She leans on the back of her door and touches her lips, all the while trying to keep the stupid grin off her face.

Tomorrow, she thinks, it won't be that long of a wait.


End file.
